Kagerou-Tage
by North of the North
Summary: "Ich denke, es gibt einen Dämon in meinem Haus, Alfie. Ich denke, es versucht, meinen Verstand zu übernehmen. Kannst du mir helfen? "" dafür ist es zu spät. Es wird keine Hilfe für euch kommen." RusCan und Russland ist nicht der Dämon.


**German version of Kagerou Days 06 Aug 18**

 **Ich lerne gerade Deutsch. Es tut mir leid für Fehler.**

* * *

Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf haben vor ein paar Wochen begonnen. Es war kurz nachdem ich von einem Welt treffen in der Tat nach Hause gekommen war.

Kumajiro, mein Haustier Eisbär-ja, es ist illegal, einen Eisbären als Haustier zu halten, aber, ich bin eine Nation, so dass die Regeln für mich ein wenig gebogen wurden. Wie auch immer, kumajiro war für die Dauer des Treffens noch in einem Haus eines Menschen Freundes Weg. Er hatte sich um das Haus herum schlecht Verhalten-Ich muss bald neue Blätter bekommen; Außerdem wollte er nicht zum Welt treffen mit mir kommen, was den Abriss meiner schönen Blätter veranlasste. Er hätte nur darum bitten können, zurückzubleiben. Aber nein. In der Minute, in der ich sagte, dass ein Treffen aufkam, rannte er in mein Zimmer und an, auf den Blättern zu kauen. Der kleine bugger. Er sagte, er sei hungrig. Ja, richtig. Eisbären spüren natürlich nicht den Drang, Blätter zu essen, Sie fressen Robben. Dichtungen nicht Blätter. Er hat es ganz absichtlich getan. Er kann manchmal ein Twerp sein.

Also war er weg und niemand sonst sollte im Haus sein. Aber, das war diesmal nicht der Fall.

Den ganzen Abend hatte es sich so angefühlt, als wäre jemand mit mir im Haus, der mich beobachtete und alles sah, was ich tat. Es war zu beängstigend für mich, die Nacht war schon nach draußen gefallen und fühlte jemanden, der mich beobachtete, das Gefühl, dass prickelnd auf dem Nacken, gefolgt von Schüttelfrost, mich einfach raus. Ich hatte zu viele Filme mit meinem Bruder gesehen, denke ich. Es gibt einen Grund, warum die Leute Angst haben vor diesen Filmen, Alfred eingeschlossen, das Gefühl, dass jemand dich beobachtet, das Gefühl, dass kaltes Gefühl, die Schüttelfrost und das Hyper-Bewusstsein alle beängstigend sind. Das hat mir nicht gefallen.

Also ging ich direkt ins Bett, ich habe mich nicht einmal darum gekümmert, in dieser Nacht zu essen. Das war seltsam für mich, weil ich nie eine Mahlzeit vermisse. Aber Ausnahmen müssen manchmal gemacht werden. Ich bin einfach im Bett geblieben und habe nicht geschlafen. Ich beobachtete die Tür. Ich wartete darauf, dass es sich in der Nacht lautlos öffnete, damit etwas ins Schwärmen kam. Ich wartete darauf, dass ein Schatten an meinem türjamb vorbei rutscht, damit ich mich für meinen Terror gerechtfertigt fühle. Aber ich habe in dieser Nacht nichts zu sehen bekommen, und ich habe dann auch keinen Schlaf bekommen. Ich war zu ängstlich. Immer zu ängstlich, um zu schlafen oder zu gehen. Etwas könnte mir weh tun. Ich hatte zu viel Angst, verletzt zu werden.

Und ich blieb in den nächsten Wochen bis jetzt verängstigt. Denn jeden Tag fühlte ich mich, als würde mich jemand beobachten, obwohl ich Sie nie gesehen habe.

Ich fragte Claire, den menschlichen Freund, mit dem ich kumajiro verlassen hatte, um kumajiro eine Weile länger zu halten. Ich glaube, ich habe mich damit verwechselt, seinen Namen wieder zu sagen, obwohl Sie ein wenig verwirrt Klang, als Sie sich verabschiedete. Ich hätte ihm eigentlich keinen so harten Namen geben sollen. Aber, ich wollte Alfred damit beeindrucken, weil er damals KIKU-Freund war. Er bemerkte aber nicht einmal, dass ich seinen Namen geändert hatte. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass kumajiro es bemerkt hat. Er fragt immer wieder "Wer? " Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich fragt, wer ich bin oder wer der Name ist, den ich ihm immer wieder Anrufe. Er bekommt es nicht und ich auch nicht wirklich. Ich bekomme nicht, warum ich seinen Namen geändert habe. Vorher war es in Ordnung. Was. Es ist fertig und mit, vielleicht werde ich kumajiro Fragen, ob er seinen Namen ändern will, wenn er zurückkommt. Wenn ich mich jemals sicher genug fühle, meinen einzigen Freund wieder an diesen Ort zu bringen.

Also, nachdem ich Claire angerufen hatte, blieb ich in meinem Haus, so viel ich konnte, ich ging kaum noch für Lebensmittel aus. Das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, hat sich immer verschlimmert, als ich nach draußen ging und so verrückt, wie es klingt, fühlte es sich bösartiger an, als ich ausging. Wie ich in Gefahr war. Als ob der unbekannte Betrachter wütend auf mich war, weil er es gewagt hatte, einen einzigen Schritt nach draußen zu machen, während er mich beobachtete.

Ich habe mich entschuldigt und bin nicht mehr zu treffen. Ich fühlte mich schlecht darin, es war meine Verantwortung, zu Ihnen zu gehen. Aber bei diesen Treffen wurde sowieso nie etwas getan. Niemand hatte mir bei den Sitzungen zuvor sowieso etwas erschienen. Nicht einmal Papa, Papa oder gar Alfred. Da hat mich niemand bemerkt. Und so war es für mich keine Überraschung, dass mich auch bei den Sitzungen niemand bemerkt hatte. Das war bei mir aber in Ordnung. Ich habe es nicht und habe immer noch nichts dagegen. Es bedeutete, dass niemand fragte, warum ich nicht mehr zu den Treffen kam. Und es war auch in Ordnung mit der Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Er mochte es eigentlich sehr. Meine Vergesslichkeit. Es war perfekt für ihn. Es war wunderbar. Dazu bedeutete meine Vergesslichkeit, dass meine völlige Abwesenheit aus allen Teilen meines normalen Lebens überhaupt nicht bemerkt werden würde. Ja, meine Kräfte der Unsichtbarkeit waren für beide praktisch. Sehr praktisch. Meine Macht war wirklich ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Meine Unsichtbarkeit bedeutete, dass ich keine meiner Familie und Freunde unnötig beunruhigen würde. Wie Sie sich eigentlich sorgen um mich machen würden. Warum sollten Sie? Nein, das war unhöflich, an Sie zu denken, sehr unhöflich, Sie waren viel besser als das. Sie mussten sich einfach keine Sorgen um mich machen, ich konnte und kann mich immer noch um mich selbst kümmern. Sie mussten sich keine Sorgen machen, deshalb haben Sie es nie getan. Sie kümmerten sich um mich. Ich war mir dessen sicher.

Meine Kräfte bedeuteten, dass ich Sie nicht beunruhigen würde, aber es würde auch das Ende von mir bedeuten.

Was sind Sie, wenn sich niemand an Sie erinnern kann?

Was sind Sie, wenn Sie weg sind und sich niemand kümmert?

Beabsichtigt diese Stimme, mich zu töten, ohne dass meine Familie es jemals weiß? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab Angst. Ich will, dass Alfred kommt und mich rettet. Aber, er war nie mein Held. War er nie. Ich habe keinen Helden, der mich vor der Stimme rettet, die ich immer wieder höre.


End file.
